Missing one step
by HeeMinHae
Summary: KYUMIN :


Title : Because a watch (Missing one step)

Cast : Kyuhyun – Sungmin

Rating : General - T

Genre : YAOI / Fluff

Length : Drabble

**Hanya satu langkah**

**Aku terlambat satu langkah**

**Hatiku menangis, melihat satu-satunya orang yang kucintai berjalan menjauhiku**

**Meski hanya satu langkah**

**Ini adalah nasib yang menyakitkan**

**Dan aku tak mampu menghindarinya**

Kyuhyun berbalik, ia memutar tubuhnya membelakangi lelaki yang masih terlihat pendek dibanding dirinya. Seperti kesepakatan yang ia ajukan sebelumnya. Tak perduli berapa lama menunggu, jika waktu yang ditentukan telah habis. Lenyaplah semua.

Kyuhyun memikirkan kata-katanya lewat telfon kemarin.

"I still need you. I still love you. Nothing can replace you. Just wait me. I will tell you my heart."

"seharusnya aku tidak mengajukan syarat itu" gerutu kyuhyun kesal.

"tunggu aku di kona beans pukul 13.00 hyung" "jika aku terlambat sedikit saja. Kau boleh pergi tanpa menolehkan wajahmu padaku." Lamunan kyuhyun terbuyarkan setelah membalikkan tubuhnya kembali dan mendapati sesosok lelaki yang menunggunya tadi sudah tak ada.

"aku tidak layak untuk memintamu kembali. Karena aku hanya memberimu luka. Sungmin hyung.. mianhae.. jika aku selalu tidak pernah tepat waktu saat bersamamu…..

…Kau tidak bisa berbohong..meskipun kau tersenyum cerah, aku tau, ada kesedihan dalam tatapanmu. Mianhae hyung" ucap kyuhyun pada jalanan sepi dihadapannya dengan tatapan jauuh lurus kedepan mencari lelaki yang berpakaian berwarna biru.

"ternyata untuk bersamamu kembali tidak semudah yang aku fikirkan" bathinnya

Ia kembali berjalan menjauhi kona beans, sebelum banyak para fans berdatangan menghampirinya. Ia menuju mobilnya dan melaju kencang tanpa memikirkan apapun. Kecuali sungmin. Ingatan akan kesalahan yang dilakukannya berkecamuk dalam pikirannya saat ini.

Tiitt…Tiiiitt…

Sebuah mobil tak kalah mewah dari mobil milik kyuhyun mencoba menyalip jalan. Mereka saling beradu. Dan kyuhyun lebih maju didepan meninggalkan jauh mobil yang mencoba mengejarnya tadi.

"aiiissshh..! kurang ajar! Mencoba melawanku dia? Ini hanya seperti permainan dalam Playstation bagiku" sungut kyuhyun namun bangga pada dirinya sendiri. Sesekali ia melihat kebelakang melalui kaca spion-nya

Tiiiii…..ttt…

Kyuhyun memberhentikan mendadak mobilnya. Beruntung mobil yang dibelakangnya cepat merespon, sehingga tidak terjadi kecelakaan.

Kyuhyun membuka cepat pintu mobilnya dan keluar menghampiri si empunya mobil yang dibelakang.

"hyuuung..!" ujar kyuhyun sembari menghamburkan tubuhnya kedalam tubuh sungmin

"kau?" Tanya kyuhyun terbata

"kyuniee.. mianhae..!"

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya. Tak mengerti maksud ucapan sungmin.

"waeyo hyung? Mengapa kau meminta maaf? Aku yang bersalah padamu" balas kyuhyun menunduk. Sungmin tersenyum simpul lalu menyodorkan tangannya agar kyuhyun dapat melihatnya. Tepatnya ia menyodorkan sebuah benda yang melekat di pergelangan tangannya.

"jam ku… jam ku terlalu cepat satu jam" ucap sungmin sedikit malu.

"aku melihatmu datang. Namun aku pergi meninggalkanmu. Aku fikir kau mengulangi kebiasaanmu lagi."

Kyuhyun terdiam antara ingin menahan tawa dan memikirkan jika ia pun bersalah dalam hal ini.

"lalu?" balas kyuhyun singkat

'plokkk'

"aku memperhatikan jam di ponsel ku. Dan jam yang ada dimobil. Aku menyadari, bahwa jam tanganku terlalu cepat" jawab sungmin setelah memukul kepala kyuhyun. Sementara kyuhyun men gelus lembut kepalanya meski tak terasa terlalu sakit.

"aku tidak tau siapa yang mempercepat jam ini. Yang jelas kau tidak terlambat. Dan kau sekali lagi jangan mengebut seperti tadi kyu..aku takuut.." sambung sungmin

Kyuhyun meraih tangan kanan sungmin lalu m eletakkan didadanya.

"tidak ada gunanya untuk menyalahkan diri sendiri…

…karena kau sudah dihadapanku. Sekarang aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi" ucap kyuhyun pelan, namun tetap bisa terdengar oleh sungmin.

"hyuung..terima kasih..

…Karena kau aku menjadi lebih berani mengutarakan isi hati. Aku Mencintaimu." Sambung kyuhyun dibalas senyum termanis lee sungmin. Satu-satunya orang yang dapat meluluhkan hatinya. Seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

-END-

-Leila Arsyi- May 21, 2013


End file.
